Neue Belkatsche Reichsmarine
NOTE: Do NOT assume ANYTHING about me; just because my fleet in Battleship Craft follows a Belkan (Ace Combat's analogue of Germany) doesn't make me a Germanophile or a Nazi. The content of this article does NOT, in ANY way, reflect upon the writer or ship-builder. I chose that nation because my ships tend to follow the same design features as German and British ships, and there isn't an expy for Britain in the Ace Combat canon (that we know of), so I stuck with Belka. Also, I like a good story, so the I wrote the page on that fleet in-character. It also allows it to stand out a bit from the generic "This is My Navy" type of thing that many people would follow given the choice. Don't like it? Then don't say anything. If you've contacted us, it's for one of 2 things: 1) You're a UN/Allied Surrender Committee here to enforce the Treaty of Lumen by forcing us to surrender our ships. If this is the case, I'll have to shoot you right now. 2) You are a man/woman of honor, who knows the pain we endured, the humiliation that followed our undeserved defeat, after they already razed our cities to the ground, plundered our resources and ruined our nation's ability to even defend itself properly (granted, we probably would have lost anyway, but they didn't have to humiliate us in the process). You seek to restore justice to this world, and for that, I welcome you to the Neu Belkatsche Reichsmarine (New Belkan Imperial Navy to those of you who don't know Belkan; don't worry, you'll learn, particularly if you know Osean as Osean was originally a dialect of Belkan). Oh, how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself, I am Grossadmiral Johann Starke (Grand Admiral to non-Belkans, the Osean equivalent being Admiral of the Navy); granted, this was a rank I gave to myself, my last official rank being Lower Rear Admiral of the Belkan Bundesmarine. My new rank is indicative of my new position of authority: I lead a force of thousands of men and women that were no longer allowed to serve our country due to limitations on the Armed Forces due to the Treaty of Lumen, limiting each branch of our military to no more than 100,000 members, disbanding the Air Force, banning us from the use of submarines and limiting our naval tonnage. No longer welcome as we competed for jobs with civilians, we resolved that we would not be turned into victims, and so we broke into a mothball yard in South Belka (don't tell me it's North Osea; call it that and I'll kill you) and stole some old, mostly barely-seaworthy vessels and made our way to Leasath, which sympathized with our cause and provided us a home where we can prepare for the day when we will take back Belka's glory, once and for all. Now, I know what you're thinking, where are the ships? Well...they got nuked...yes...all of them... The one responsible was Admiral Tenenbrous of the Odyssey Subdivision of the Uprising Retalliation; they attacked us from beyond the horizon using Strike Fleet One and wiped out the entire fleet in a single blow. Be warned, Uprising Retalliation, I am not dead yet, and we will rise again. When we do, you're getting a one-way ticket on the Davy Jones Express, paid for by me! How to Join and How to have ships added(OOC) Send this person a message to request an application to join and if you have any questions about requirements, guidelines etc. As for how to have ships added to the fleet, contact the same person as you would for an application for further instructions; be sure to have a picture of your ship and its specifications ready. Current Leadership *'Grossadmiral Johann Starke:' Supreme Operational Commander and leader of the Kommandflotte (ships directly under his command); formerly the youngest Admiral in Belka's history. *'Flotteadmiral Aaron Smith:' Commanding Officer of Oberflächeflotte (Surface Fleet) "Anton"; formerly a talented Frigate and Destroyer commander with the Osean Maritime Defense Force (though he was too young to fight in the Belkan War of 1995). Promoted to Fleet Admiral in the NBRM for efficiency and loyalty. *'Unterhintenadmiral Nick Walker:' Commanding Officer of Oberflächeflotte "Berthe" and Unterseeflotte "Berthe"; assigned the rank of "Kommandante" as a temporary measure until he has gained more combat experience, but effectively this rank is the equivalent of a Rear Admiral "Lower" for the time being. *'Flotteadmiral Greg Hooper:' Commanding Officer of Oberflächeflotte "Cäsar"; this person is the formerly anonymous benefactor that provided the resources we needed to rebuild the fleet. *'Unterhintenadmiral Ewan Sleath': Commanding Officer of Oberflächeflotte "Dora". Other positions open. Fleets Note, Oberflächeflotte means "Surface Fleet". Kommandflotte This fleet is directly under the command of the Grossadmiral, and typically includes experimental combat vessels with ruinous power. Unlike the other fleets, this fleet consists of surface ships AND submarines. 002.JPG|Battleship Tanager after a major overhaul. This Stealth Battleship uses bleeding-edge technology decades ahead of its time, and is the flagship of the NRBM as a whole. 004.JPG|Arsenal Ship Apocalypse, the cornerstrone of the Kommandflotte's strategic deterrent. A massive vessel with nearly 800 vertically-launched missiles aboard, this vessel has the potential to wipe out entire nations single-handedly, and as such will likely be a high priority target in the conflict to come. 014.PNG|The four Jäger-Class Destroyers - Jäger, Sucher, Bluthund and Anhänger - at full steam. Derived from the Arleigh Burke-Class Aegis Destroyers, these ships are named as such because their primary roles are for reconnaisance, although their railguns and missiles make them able to hold their own against other ships if necessary. 015.PNG|Four Wächter-Class SIGINT Cruisers on patrol. In terms of capability, these ships are comparable to the Kirov-Class Missile Cruiser, but perform a secondary function as signals intelligence vessels, as noted by the black stripe on the rear superstructure. 016.PNG|From front to rear, Battleship Tanager, Aircraft Carrier Albatros, and Arsenal Ship Apokalypse in formation. Among these ships, the Albatros is the newest. 013.PNG|11 Ships of the Kommandflotte lined up for an excercise, along with an experimental vessel: Lokki. Developed as part of "Project Asgard", Lokki represents an experiment in stealth technology, intended to make it nigh invisible on surface-scanning radar as well as submarine-mounted sonar. 010.PNG|The UA-1 Class, a hybrid SA (Atack Submarine) and SG (Guided Missile Submarine) derived from the UA-100-class submarines of the previous fleets. While older than most, it can still hold its own due to the near silence of its electric powerplant while underwater. 011.PNG|A surfaced UA-1. Oberflächeflotte "Anton" This fleet is commanded by Flotteadmiral Aaron Smith (aka Scoutwulf575), and is the second surface fleet in the NBRM following the annihilation of the original fleet. photo 1.JPG|the Schmerz class battleships photo 2.JPG|the Hurrikan destroyer is meant for ASuW and missiles for fortresses Oberflächeflotte "Bertha" This fleet is commanded by Rear Admiral (Lower) Nick Walker (aka Zombi3bane), and is the third surface fleet in the NBRM following the annihilation of the original fleet. Lollimewire.jpg|The DKM Nova Scotia VIII(8) Heavy battleship. An extremely old ship, refitted many times. Scotian class. Toughness: 5700 Armor: 970 Chucktesta.jpg|DKM Scavenger - 001 Light destroyer. Used for torpedo deployment, and a basic recon ship. Scavenger class. Toughness: 270 Armor: 360 SMSkurtz.jpg|DKM Kürtz pre-dreadnought. Mikasa class Hurtigien.jpg|DKM Hürtigien. Mikasa class Unterseeflotte "Berthe" This fleet is commanded by Rear Admiral (Lower) Nick Walker (aka Zombi3bane), and is the first official submarine fleet of the NBRM. Science.jpg|Aperture, a cheap, experimental sub that can be used for reconnaissance. Aperture.jpg|Strömenkreig (storm war) I, a light submarine derived from the Aperture. Nope.exe.jpg|The strömenkreig II, an Örka class sub capable of holding 4 tubes. Oberflächeflotte "Cäsar" This fleet is commanded by Flotteadmiral Greg Hooper (aka Sambobsung). Any ships captured from UR factions will be reassigned to this fleet. Mass Driver/ Orbital Laser.jpg|In the time that I've been here, I've managed to use old connections to aquire a copy to Tenebrous' new Mass Driver. Almost identical to his recent one, this was done without him knowing until just recently. Facilities Adlerschenze.jpg|Airbase Adlerschenze, a major airbase that was under construction at the time of the Odyssey attack on the main fleet. It's now fully-operational. Notes (OOC stuff only) * ( * ) = Other ships in the same class that are unavailable for whatever reason. *Why were all the ships deleted? Well...a problem occured while editing my .sqlite that purged all of the files. Of course, I neglected to back everything up. Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Ace Combat-Themed Navies Category:Navies and Fleets